


[Podfic] The Terminus of Prayer

by dapatty



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) Snapshots taken as the center fails to hold; Doctor, Rose, Jack, not so much slashy as...well, sad, I suppose. Spoilers through 'The Parting of the Ways'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Terminus of Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Terminus of Prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/118939) by cadhla. 



Cover Art dapatty by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/The%20Terminus%20of%20Prayer.mp3) | **Size:** 22 MB | **Duration:** 00:30:26
  * [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/The%20Terminus%20of%20Prayer.m4b) | **Size:** 28 MB | **Duration:** 00:30:26

  
---|---


End file.
